SUTTA-NIPATA 4.14
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'4.14 TUVATAKASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- How a Bhikkhu(Monk) attains bliss, what his duties are, and what he is to avoid. ---- 1. 'I ask you, who are a kinsman of the Adicchas and a great Isi(Rishi,saint), about seclusion (viveka) and the state of peace. How is a Bhikkhu(Monk), after having seen it, extinguished, not grasping at anything in the world?' (921) 2. 'Let him completely cut off the root of what is called papanka (delusion), thinking "I am wisdom;"'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'all the desires that arise inwardly, let him learn to subdue them, always being thoughtful. (922) 3. 'Let him learn every Dhamma inwardly or outwardly; let him not therefore be proud, for that is not called bliss by the good. (923) 4. 'Let him not therefore think himself better (than others or) low or equal (to others); questioned by different people, let him not adorn himself. (924) 5. 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk) be appeased inwardly, let him not seek peace from any other (quarter); for him who is inwardly appeased there is nothing grasped or rejected. (925) 6. 'As in the middle (i.e. depth) of the sea no wave is born, (but as it) remains still, so let the Bhikkhu(Monk) be still, without desire, let him not desire anything whatever.' (926) 7. He with open eyes expounded clearly the Dhamma that removes (all) dangers; tell (now) the dhamma practices; the precepts or samadhi(self absorptive trance) (927) 8. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Let him not be greedy with his eyes, let him keep his ears from the talk of the town, let him not be greedy after sweet things, and let him not desire anything in the world. (928) 9. 'When he is touched by the touch (of illness), let the Bhikkhu(Monk) not lament, and let him not wish for existence anywhere, and let him not tremble at dangers. (929) 10. 'Having obtained boiled rice and drink, solid food and clothes, let him not store up (these things), and let him not be anxious, if he does not get them. (930) 11. 'Let him be meditative, not prying, let him abstain from misbehaviour, let him not be indolent, let the Bhikkhu(Monk) live in his quiet dwelling. (931) 12. 'Let him not sleep too much, let him apply himself ardently to watching, let him abandon sloth, deceit, laughter, sport, sexual intercourse, and adornment. (932) 13. 'Let him not apply himself to practising (the hymns of) the Athabbana(-veda), to (the interpretation of) dreams and signs, nor to astrology; let not (my) follower (mamaka) devote himself to (interpreting) the cry of birds, to causing impregnation, nor to (the are of) medicine. (933) 14. 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk) not tremble at blame, nor puff himself up when praised; let him drive off covetousness together with avarice, anger, and slander. (934) 15. 'Let the Bhikkhu(Monk) not be engaged in purchase and sale, let him not blame others in anything, let him not scold in the village, let him not from love of gain speak to people. (935) 16. 'Let not the Bhikkhu(Monk) be a boaster, and let him not speak coherent language; let him not learn pride, let him not speak quarrelsome language. (936) 17. 'Let him not be led into falsehood, let him not consciously do wicked things; and with respect to livelihood, panna(direct experiential understanding), virtue, and (holy) works let him not despise others. (937) 18. 'Having heard much talk from much-talking Samanas(monk) let him not irritated answer them with harsh language; for the good do not thwart others. (938) 19. 'Having understood this Dhamma, let the investigating and always thoughtful Bhikkhu(Monk) learn; having conceived bliss to consist in peace, let him not be indolent in Gotama's (Buddha's) commandments. (939) 20. 'For he a conqueror unconquered saw the Dhamma visibly, without any traditional instruction; therefore let him learn, heedful in his, Bhagava(Lord Buddha) 's, commandments, and always worshipping.' (940) Tuvatakasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org